


When The Empress of Tomorrow tames The Animal of Sanity

by chaza1908



Series: The Animal and The Empress of Tomorrow [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, Insanity, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Nikki Cross is the animal of nxt and everyone is terrified of her, Asuka is the nxt champ and no one is her equal.When Asuka watches a Sanity match she realizes that Nikki is not good enough to be her equal, but maybe she is good enough to be her pet but she needs training.





	1. The Empress gets impressed

Asuka POV

_Thinking_ , "speaking", narration

_sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing here, none of these women are anywhere near my level. I should go back to Japan they know what they're doing there._

"Hey, Asuka your match is next" one of the stagehands calls out to me. I walk into the gorilla and sit down watching the match on right now which happens to be TM-61 vs Sanity, I don't pay attention until that girl catches my attention. 

her ruthlessness and complete insanity interest me, she actually looks like she enjoys the carnage. She could never be on my level but if I train her she could be a good pet.

Nikki POV

"AND YOUR WINNERS ARE SANITY" I quickly scamper into the ring to celebrate with my team but before I reach Eric, the wounded Nick Miller catches my eye and without thinking I pounce on him.

The guys finally pull me off him after about a minute of me hurting him, through the bloodlust I hear the announcer say "After deliberation, the victory has been awarded to TM-61 because of senseless violence from Nikki Cross". Eric looks at me and I can tell he is angry, I don't want to know what is going to happen to me when we get backstage.

We all walk backstage with me being pulled by my arm by Eric, "WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING NIKKI WE WON BUT BECAUSE OF YOU IT WAS TAKEN AWAY" Eric shouts at me, I have never heard him shout like this before I really screwed up "but Eric I jus-" Eric puts his hand up to stop me talking 

"no Nikki I was wrong bringing you into this group I could tell you were already on the edge, letting you beat people up with no consequences hasn't helped and now you are screwing matches up for us I'm sorry but you are no longer a part of sanity"

After that Eric and Killian walk off with Alexander looking at me and then walking off behind them

What do I do now?

A/N ok I hoped you like the first part of the story guys tell me what you think of this with a comment p.s all mistakes are my own I don't have a beta


	2. The animal goes solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "no Nikki I was wrong bringing you into this group I could tell you were already on the edge, letting you beat people up with no consequences hasn't helped and now you are screwing matches up for us I'm sorry but you are no longer a part of sanity"
> 
> After that Eric and Killian walk off with Alexander looking at me and then walking off behind them
> 
> What do I do now?

_Previously_

_"no Nikki I was wrong bringing you into this group I could tell you were already on the edge, letting you beat people up with no consequences hasn't helped and now you are screwing matches up for us I'm sorry but you are no longer a part of sanity"_

_After that Eric and Killian walk off with Alexander looking at me and then walking off behind them_

_What do I do now?_

 

 

Asuka POV

_hmm that might give me an opening_

"Hello Nikki how are you today" Nikki looks at me in confusion like a dog she even tipped her head sideways "why are you talking to me," she says while looking me up and down

"I saw what happened there with your "teammates" that was just disgraceful the way they dismissed you like that" she looks at the ground in sadness "but I have a proposition for you" she looks back at me... again like a dog "you become my tag partner I already have the nxt championship but I have been wanting to go for the tag team championship for a long time now but no one has been good enough to be my partner... but you I have seen you fight your good, untrained but good"

 

Nikki POV

"wait? your saying you want me to be your partner"  _what the hell THE GREAT ASUKA wants crazy me to be her partner_  "in a matter of speaking yes so are you in" Asuka puts her hand out to me for a handshake

Should I take her offer?

A/N Hey guys sorry this is a short chapter I'm writing this at 9 pm and I have to be in bed soon cause I'm at college at 7 am but give me your thoughts in the comments see ya


	3. Author's Note

Guys sorry I haven't updated in a little bit I have been ill but I have also been really writer's blocked so if you guys have any ideas leave them in the comments for me :) thnx guys

  


I will see you all next time byeeeee


	4. Nikki's Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously
> 
> "wait? You're saying you want me to be your partner" what the hell THE GREAT ASUKA wants crazy me to be her partner "in a matter of speaking, yes so are you in" Asuka puts her hand out to me for a handshake
> 
> Should I take her over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hey so yeah its been almost 4 months since I last updated I'm really sorry I just haven't had time to write, but I am writing this at 2:50 am and I thought why not so this may still be kinda crap cause I still have writers block and I am tired as fuck so this is gonna be short sorry

Previously

_"wait? You're saying you want me to be your partner" what the hell THE GREAT ASUKA wants crazy me to be her partner "in a matter of speaking, yes so are you in" Asuka puts her hand out to me for a handshake_

_Should I take her over?_

**Nikki POV**

"ok, I'm in.... So what now" I shake Asuka's hand

"Well, now we have to train you"  _Train me?_

"train me?" I ask out loud

"yes train you. you are too violent.. Well, you aren't obedient enough more like because I like how violent you are I just want you to listen to me when I tell you not to hurt someone"

 _oh ok then_ "so when do we start"

"We shall start tomorrow during my match with those weird Australian girls that think they are better than me, you will come down with me to the match and you WILL listen to me if i tell you to tap me in you will tap me in if i tell you to attack them you will attack them okay?"

"um okay" i say just standing there

"ok we are done go away" she says dismissing me

**Narrator POV**

Nikki walks off contemplating how the match will go tomorrow

**Asuka POV**

_Lets hope this goes well_


End file.
